


All I want for christmas is you

by Willow200719



Series: Harringrove oneshots [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: Steve gets kicked out on Christmas Eve, and Billy decides letting Steve stay at his place would be better than any gift he could get.Steve sniffles, his nose cold, as he pulls his jacket closer to him, seeing the snow fall down on his windshield.It was Christmas Eve, and his parents found out he was gay. They reacted like any other homophobic parents. They screamed and slurred at him, and even went as far to take a pair of scissors to any item of Steve's clothes that had a bit of color on them."No Son of mine will be gay! Take your shit and leave!" John Harrington had shouted, spit flying everywhere. And that's what Steve did. He grabbed a box of what was left of his clothes, took hair product, some money he had got from Scoops, took his charger, and walkie talkie, and a few poloroids. The rest he could live withoutHe didn't have anywhere to go. The Hendersons were in Florida for christmas, their was no way in Hell he was going to Nancys, or Jonathons. So here he was on christmas eve, cold, and sleeping in his car, tears frozen to his face, thin sweatshirt barely keeping him warm.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943107
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	All I want for christmas is you

Steve sniffles, his nose cold, as he pulls his jacket closer to him, seeing the snow fall down on his windshield.

It was Christmas Eve, and his parents found out he was gay. They reacted like any other homophobic parents. They screamed and slurred at him, and even went as far to take a pair of scissors to any item of Steve's clothes that had a bit of color on them.

"No Son of mine will be gay! Take your shit and leave!" John Harrington had shouted, spit flying everywhere.

And that's what Steve did. He grabbed a box of what was left of his clothes, took hair product, some money he had got from Scoops, took his charger, and walkie talkie, and a few poloroids. The rest he could live without.

He didn't have anywhere to go. The Hendersons were in Florida for christmas, their was no way in Hell he was going to Nancys, or Jonathons. So here he was on christmas eve, cold, and sleeping in his car, tears frozen to his face, thin sweatshirt barely keeping him warm. It was a shame his Air conditioner and heat system had broke the previous week. (Just his luck) Billy Hargrove stepped up to the cashier, handing them the skateboard he purchased and a wad of crumpled cash.

"This for your little brother?" The cashier asks, a big smile on his face that made Billy feel annoyed

. "For my sister." Billy corrects, and he watches the cashier's face twist up, with their nose turned up.

"I didn't think girls skateboarded." He says snarkily, scanning it and placing it in a large plastic bag.

Billy bites his tongue from a snide remark slipping out, his fist tightening.

"Yeah well she does."

"Have a Merry Christmas!"

The cashier calls out as Billy walks out of the store, and Billy mumbles a "you too", the cold snowy wind blowing onto his face as he gets in his car turning the heat up.

Billy didn't mind christmas no, but this year it would just be him and Max, in their little house on the edge of Hawkins, and Billy would feel bad if he didn't get Max anything.

Billy's mind drifted off as christmas music played softly through his radio, a big change from the normal rock music he was used too.

He wondered if Steve was enjoying christmas eve.

Maybe he'd be wearing a ridiculous christmas sweater than was bigger than him, and he'd have on those fuzzy socks he always wears. He'd sip cocoa with way to much marshmellows, (but of course Harrington liked everything to sweet.)

He bet there was mistle toe hanging in the doorway of his bedroom, and their would be Choir songs playing on a fancy record player his parents had bought him, and he would wake up in the morning to piles of presents from his rich parents.

Harrington and him shared a love/hate relation ship, but Billy didn't mind, no not at all, he liked any attention from Steve.

He'd grown to have a crush on the brunette, and when Max found out, there was non-stop teasing

. He pulls down a gravel road where the snow was falling down heavily, and he could see a car parked on the edge of the street, lights inside of the car dim, and when he recognized the car. It was Steve's beamer. He pulls over, a bit of nervousness bundling up inside of his stomach

. Maybe Steve's car just broke down. He hoped Steve hadn't tried walking to town. He couldn't tell if Steve was in the car since the windows were tinted. He gets out, and knocks on the snow covered window, "Harrington?" Billy questions his nose already starting to sting from the cold.

He hears the click of the unlock button, and watches the car door open, and Steve steps out. His hair a mess, cheeks red and wind burnt, tears looked to be frozen to his face aswell, goosebumps were sticking out on Steve's neck under his shirt. "Hargrove?" Steve asks surprised, standing infront of the blonde. "yeah it's me, did your car brake down?" He asks looking at Steve's car, even though it looked fine. Steve shakes his head, "No, car's fine, but the heat went out."

"Well than what the fuck are you doing on an abandoned roadin the middle of the night in christmas eve?" Billy asks his arms crossed.

He watches Steve shiver from the cold, and it's silent for a moment. "Well?" Billy asked, cold, and staring at the boy who looked like a mess infront of him, but he still managed to look pretty as ever somehow.

"I got kicked out."

Steve finally says, and it comes out like a whisper almost. Billy stares at Steve, lips parted. Steve, rich kid Steve who supposedly had it all, got kicked out?

"christ Steve, why?" "They found out, Steve stops, un-sure if he should tell Billy why he was kicked out or not.

"That I'm gay." Billy's throat goes dry, and he could See Steve's shoulders were slumped in, and his hands were shaking, from the cold, or nervousness, or maybe both. Steve continues,

"And I've got nowhere to go, and it's all fucked up." he sniffles, and he hates almost crying infront of Billy Hargrove, but it doesn't really matter anymore.

"You can stay at mine, just put whatever you have in my car."

"What?"

Steve asks, dumbfounded that Billy was helping him. Billy shakes his head,

"Go wait in my car, I'll get your stuff." he places the car keys in Steve's hand, and looks up at him.

"You can even turn the heat up as high as you'd like." His heart warms when he see's Steve give a small smile, and grab them, walking to his car.

He grabs the box Steve had in his backseat, and locks Steve's car.

After the box was placed in the trunk of his car, he gets in the driver's side, and looks over at Steve who had his knee's tucked to his chest. he reaches up and grabs Steve's arm, which was really cold. "Jesus Steve, your fucking freezing." He takes off his jacket and places it over Steve like a blanket.

"Are you sure I won't be a bother?" Billy rolls his eyes, and turns on the windshield wipers, driving down the road, adjusting the air vent so the warm air was blowing on Steve.

"Your fine Pretty boy. Wouldn't want you freezing to death in the middle of dumbfuck nowhere."

Steve just lets out a hum of agreement, and looks out the window, looking at the few houses in the countryside that had christmas lights tacked around the window, glowing brightly.

Billy hates the silence, so he speaks up, "Maybe I should just tie you up with ribbon and give you to Max as a christmas present." This earns a little laugh from Steve,

"If you say so."

"Max! We have a guest." Billy calls out placing Max's present by the door, and walking Steve inside, an arm around his waist.

"Who is it?" She asks coming out of her room, wrapping paper and tape stuck to her hair. She spots Steve by the door, and her face lights up, and she engulfs him in a hug, warming him up, before pulling away. "What is he doing here?

Not that I'm complaining though." Billy looks at Steve, and then back at Max's smiling face,

"He got kicked out. he's staying here until he finds a place to stay." "I thought this was a one day thing- Steve starts, but Billy places a finger against Steve's lips to shush him. "is that fine with you Maxine? "Of course." And Max knows not to ask more about Steve's kicked out. "We have a spare bedroom, I'll show you." Billy says picking up Steve's box of belongings, and walking down the hall, the brunette following him. "Okay you can put your clothes in here." Billy says picking up one of Steve's purple sweaters from the box, he stares at it, it was completely ruined, chopped, and sliced, and cut up. "Uhm, what happened to your shirt?" Billy asks, eyebrows raised. Steve grabs it from him, "My dad. I don't know why I kept it. I should probably through it away." Billy shakes his head, he'd seen Steve wear the sweater various times, it must me something to him. "Max can fix it, she knows how to." Steve nods, "Okay." Billy helps steve unpack, "I'm gonna go get you a pair of clothes that aren't shredded." Billy says dissapearing down the hall, grabbing a pair of shorts and one of his sweatshirts, that he really wanted Steve to wear. "I got- Billy stops when he see's Steve asleep on the guest bed. He sets the clothes on the table, and smiles. "Merry christmas Stevie." He whispers shutting of the light.


End file.
